Plated through-holes through semiconductor wafers are provided particularly for three-dimensional or cubic integration of semiconductor circuits. Contact holes, so-called vias, that pass completely through the semiconductor body are provided with metallic conductors that are electroconductively connected to printed conductors or other metallic terminals on the opposite sides of the semiconductor body. If several semiconductor wafers are arranged one on top of another and are permanently connected to one another, the plated through-holes can be used for electrical connections of the components produced on the individual wafers. Thereby three-dimensionally integrated electronic circuits can be produced.
Plated through-holes through the semiconductor wafer are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,825, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,923, US 2008/0283959 and US 2009/0102021, for example.